Winding Down
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A different take on the ending (written before the release of episode 12). Strong MireMamo and hints of Meimoka. Rated T for heavy make-out.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Valkyrie Drive. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, I ended up making myself cry with the bit of angst in Miscommunication and decided that the fandom needed something to cheer themselves up. So, I came up with this. Definite Mamori/Mirei. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Mamori walked through the forest with Mirei, the pair of them strolling in tranquil silence. After the battle at the castle, Mirei had begun patching things up with Momoka. Of course, the three women had admitted to knowing no actual way of getting off the island, but while one–the woman with green hair–worked with Commander Kasumi to begin networking to the outside world, the other–with ginger hair–had actually entered a relationship with Charlotte. The sociopath had actually developed a closeness with her after they fought Lady Lady together. Now, they were inseparable.

As for Momoka, she had broken down at the sight of Mirei vulnerable before her and fell to her knees, holding back tears. For the next two hours afterward, Mirei and Mamori had listened to her scream and yell about everything that had happened to her after Mirei had failed to complete their mission. The emotional tension in the large hallway was palpable as Mirei felt all of the guilt of leaving her friend behind and Momoka released all of her hurt and anger at the person she felt had caused it. Mamori was simply there, knowing that she had no place in such a conversation.

When Momoka had reduced herself to a sobbing mess and cried herself into unconsciousness, Mirei had carried her off to a spare room in the castle and laid her on a bed, removing her shoes, but nothing else. Then, to Mamori's surprise, Mirei had smiled at her… with _tears_ in her eyes. In all their time on the island, Mamori had never seen Mirei cry, but that night, the blonde had broken down into silent sobs in the pinkette's arms. She had not told Mamori a single detail of her past and the smaller woman hadn't pressed, but she did allow their roles to be switched for once and she held Mirei for the rest of the night, wiping her tears away gently.

After that, the three of them had attempted to repair the relationship between Momoka and Mirei. It was slow going, naturally, as Momoka still did not trust Mirei not to abandon her once more, but with little nudges from Mamori, the two of them had slowly begun spending time around one another. Momoka had even decided upon inviting Mamori to some of their outings so that she could properly get to know her new partner.

This was the first time in a while that Mirei and Mamori were going off alone together. Meifon and Momoka had practically pushed them out the door, grinning like maniacs as they waved to them. Mamori was curious as to their behavior, but let it drift to the back of her mind as she and Mirei set off for a walk through the woods. Mirei was carrying a basket with their lunch made by Miss Torino just in case they got hungry while they were out. She had also given them a secret smile as they left, which had been initially as puzzling as the behavior of their two friends.

Strolling through the trees, Mirei kept an eye out for snakes, remembering the first day she and Mamori had spent on the island. Her heart warmed remembering the way her love had held close to her because of her fear. Even back then, Mamori had looked to Mirei as a sign of protection. Glancing down at the smaller woman, Mirei felt the familiar heat rise up her neck at the thought of Mamori clutching her like that day. A soft flutter erupted in her chest from the memory of the many times Mamori had wrapped her arms-.

"Mirei, did you hear me?" The blonde glanced down, her cheeks warming in embarrassment. Mamori smiled up at her and said, "I think there's something up ahead. This part of the forest is kind of unfamiliar, so I think we should check it out."

"Be careful." Mirei warned, walking slightly ahead to be certain that no threats lay ahead. The last thing she wanted was for some predator or other jump to scare Mamori and ruin their day out.

Mamori followed after her friend, allowing Mirei to trail in front of her as she took int heir surroundings. This part of the forest must have been closer to the mountain as the trees were thinning out around them. Hearing the crunch of boots pause up ahead, Mamori turned her eyes to her friend and found a beautiful sight awaiting her.

A meadow stretched before them, covered in bright flowers that caught the light of the sun as they swayed in the light breeze swirling from the trees. As Mamori had suspected, it was closer to the base of the mountain that surrounded the castle, but it wasn't so close that anything rolling down would crush them easily. Mamori gazed around in delight at all of the bright flowers surrounding them and she tugged at Mirei's hand, leading the taller woman further into this new place.

Coming to the middle of the meadow, Mamori let go of Mirei's hand and fell onto her back, feeling the soft grass and flowers against her back. Sighing blissfully, the pinkette gazed up at the clear sky as Mirei settled beside her, setting their lunch on her lap so that it was not invaded by insects. Mamori turned her head slightly to gaze at the warrior, smiling as she noticed the way the sun's light caught the golden color of Mirei's hair, making it shine even brighter than usual.

Sitting up, Mamori smiled and climbed into her partner's lap, transferring their lunch to her own. Reaching up, the pinkette ran her fingers through the long, soft locks, feeling Mirei's chest rise in a content breath against her. The younger woman wrapped her arms more securely around Mamori and brought the Exter closer, snuggling her face against the pink hair happily.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, listening to the wind blow through the flowers and all of the sounds of the forest filter to them from the trees. It had been so long since they were able to just be like this together. With everything that had happened at the castle and Mirei rebuilding her friendship with Momoka while Mamori helped Akira get things back in order in the castle, they had barely had a moment to just themselves. Being together like this was serene and nice, taking Mirei back to before they had ever gone to that underground factory.

Mamori was also thinking of those simpler times, just walking through the forest looking for edible plants and singing to keep away bears. As her hand moved through the blonde locks lazily, she found herself gazing into Mirei's eyes as she had so many times before. Hazel eyes stared into red as the two of them simply gazed at one another, taking in the minute details they could only see at this proximity.

Mamori took in the small, almost invisible freckles dotting Mirei's nose, the way her bottom lip jutted out slightly in a permanent pout as her eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled. Mirei noticed the faint hints of a blush that were ever-present beneath the surface, the way Mamori's hair fell into her eyes just a little. There were little things about each other that the two of them enjoyed and getting to see them only served to strengthen their bond as it often did.

Slowly, Mamori leaned up, allowing Mirei the chance to pull back if the other woman decided to. Stopping just shy of brushing her lips against the soft ones of her partner, Mamori waited patiently. Mirei smiled, her eyes turning far more gentle as she closed that centimeter of distance and brought their lips together, molding into a soft, tender kiss.

Remembering that her lips were a bit dry from the walk, Mamori's tongue darted out to wet them so that Mirei wasn't uncomfortable. Mirei took the sudden pressure of a rough muscle against her lips as a sign that Mamori wanted to deepen the kiss. Moving her arms down to circle the smaller woman's waist, Mirei pulled Mamori closer, her tongue sweeping easily into the mouth of her companion, feeling the warm familiar wetness greet her openly. Mamori moaned softly at the intrusion, but made no move to fight it, either, her tongue moving forward to meet Mirei's.

It was a slow dance. The kisses they shared when Mamori was not needed to be in Arms mode were often slow, tender and gentle, so as not to arouse the poor girl too quickly. Eyes partially lidded, the two women stared at each other, their tongues continuing the slow dance they had set up, rubbing and receding then darting forward to rub again and repeat. It was as effortless as breathing for them now, Mirei beginning to stroke along Mamori's back to keep the other woman soothed.

Not much time could have passed, the pair of them sitting in that meadow, exploring the already familiar territory of each other's mouths, but Mirei pulled back when she heard a sound nearby. Shifting ever so slightly so that she could turn Mamori out of danger's way in the blink of an eye if needed, Mirei watched the trees warily for a moment. Mamori waited for the clear signal, knowing that making a sound at this moment would serve to disorient her partner and could put them in danger. When Mirei deemed it safe and chalked the sound up to an animal walking nearby, she turned back to Mamori, stroking her cheek.

Mamori beamed up at her and puckered her lips. She was only mildly shocked to receive a small peck as Mirei's lips trailed kisses down to her neck, dipping to press small kisses to the skin every few centimeters. Mamori groaned loudly, knowing that Mirei was aware of how sensitive her neck was. She tangled her fingers into the hair she had previously been stroking. Mirei liked this response and pressed harder longer kisses to the pale flesh, opening her mouth to swirl circles with her tongue.

Mamori's moans grew louder in volume the more Mirei lavished her neck with affection. When she felt that she would burst, Mamori quickly tugged slightly at the blonde hair, pulling Mirei back up for a kiss. The younger woman complied easily, pressing her body against that of the smaller woman. Mamori lifted her arms to Mirei's shoulders and hummed into the kiss before pulling back.

Mirei smiled softly down at her friend as Mamori laid her head on the large chest, snuggling against the warrior happily. Mirei slowly laid them back, keeping the basket well within her sight. Stroking a hand through the short pink hair, Mirei smiled up at the sky.

"Everything is getting better again." Mamori whispered. Mirei glanced to her in confusion and was met with a bright smile. "Everyone is getting happier. Everything is getting better. Now we can focus on getting off this island."

"Indeed." Mirei agreed, stroking a pale cheek. "After all, I have a promise to keep."

Mamori smiled up at her best friend and snuggled deeper against her, the pair allowing the warmth of the sun to flow over them, enjoying the serene atmosphere. Both were loathe to even move and so, didn't.

From the trees, Meifon and Momoka watched their friends in amusement. "I could have sworn they were gonna go at it." Meifon grumbled, lowering her binoculars.

Momoka snickered softly and replied, "Mirei-chan isn't the type to violate a girl. She's the perfect prince. Perhaps she will if it's necessary for their survival, but she's actually pretty submissive."

"You know a bit about her, huh?" the merchant laughed.

"Well, we were partners." Momoka shrugged. "We should probably get their lunch and hang it in a tree so that bears don't get to it."

"If you want to risk startling the 'perfect prince' then you go right ahead." Meifon told her, shaking her head. "But I feel sorry for whatever bear comes lumbering through."

Momoka stared at her for a moment before looking to the dozing pair. "I think you're right." she giggled. "Mirei-chan can handle it. Come on, you owe me my money."

Meifon's expression fell and she sighed, moving back through the trees after the tealette. "Stupid bet." she huffed, disappearing and leaving their friends none the wiser to their presence.

* * *

 ** _Because I needed to lift my own spirits after my writing, I brought you fluff. Here you are. Tell me what you thought in a relief._**


End file.
